


Caught in the Act

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha Rhett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Chases, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Negotiations, Nesting, Omegaverse, Painful Sex, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Service Kink, beta Link, humping, implied mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Where is Link's jacket?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con warning is there because of forceful cuddling and an unsolicited jerk off session.
> 
> \--  
> new-philosopher on tumblr requested:
> 
> Prompt: Caught in the act
> 
> Thanks. I hope you're happy. This fic is cursed.

 

“Rhett, where's my jacket?” Link pushed the office door open and paused when he heard breathy grunts coming from the other side of the room.

 

“Uuuuh.” Rhett stood tall and hid what was obviously Link's jacket behind his back. “Um. Here it is.”

 

Link took his jacket, a forest green affair with sweet hidden pockets for extra lip balm and tissues, with his thumb and forefingers as though it was contaminated.

 

“What the heck were you doing, man? Are these beard hairs?” Link picked a blond bristle from the collar of his coat.

 

“Look, it's uh.” Rhett's blush ran all across his nose, his cheeks and down underneath his shirt. “Can we forget it. I'm sorry, I won't do it again.”

 

Link took hold of Rhett's arm as he tried to brush past. He could feel the sweaty heat of his embarrassment through his damp shirt.

 

“It's a- it's an alpha thing. I'm embarrassed, man, can you drop it?”

 

“No. You can't just take my stuff. Were you, like, humping it or something?”

 

“What? No, what- who do you think I am?”

 

“I don't know, man, I don't claim to know everything that goes through your head.” Link shook his jacket off and slid it on.

 

Rhett visibly shuddered. His eyes did that weird crossing thing that they always did when he was feeling some very intense emotions.

 

“I'm serious, dude, did you do something gross to it?” Link checked the pockets. The emergency balm was still there. So was his half used packet of tissues and his spare pair of glasses.

 

“No, man, I just, sniffed it a little. Ok?” Rhett folded his arms over his chest, doing his tough alpha male act. “And not in a weird way. In a total friendship kind of way.”

 

“It smells like you, dude.”

 

Rhett coughed loudly, an obvious cover for more furious blushing.

 

“If you wanna make a move, just go for it. Beta's just wanna have fun, you know.” Link winked and it was so very awkward.

 

“I'm fine. I'm not gonna jump you, I'm in perfect control. See?” Rhett held up his hand and it took a little while before he could control his shakes.

 

“You might wanna sit down before we drive home, buddy. You could faint.”

 

“I've never fainted in my life.”

 

“Are you, like...I don't wanna get too weird and personal but are you sharing a heat right now? If you need a break, like a day or two just say, I'm fine with it.”

 

“I'm not in-” Rhett rolled his eyes like a teenager and spoke the word as a whisper. “Rut.”

 

“Ok, well, get your hormones in check. I'm not your property.”

 

Rhett's eyes got wide, wider than their regular buggish-ness and he stuck his hands deep in his pockets.

 

“Listen. It's weird but since we got, you know, the snip.” Rhett made the international sign language for scissors cutting in the air to fully illustrate. “I've been getting really intense feeling of, well, possessiveness is all I can call it really. I know you can protect yourself but I'm just in overdrive about you, Link. I know it's full on and I'm way out of line but I really wanna keep you safe.”

 

“I am safe, Rhett. I take care of my own family and go out at night all by myself like a big boy and you can count on- Oh gosh!”

 

Link squealed as he was tackled to the sofa. His knee collided with Rhett's thigh and they landed in a pile on the cushions.

 

“Rhett!Get off, you idiot!” Link's voice was muffled in Rhett's beard. Link's legs were bent in half, his arms flailed and grabbed at Rhett's shirt and he kicked as best he could from under the huge weight of Rhett's overheated body. “I can't, I can't breathe!”

 

“Just wait. Just wait, man.”

 

“No! Stop, Rhett, let me go!”

 

“I just need to, I just need to.”

 

“What, man? Aaugh, you're so heavy, hahah! Are you cuddling me?”

 

“Just be still. Yeah. Be Still.”

 

Link swallowed hard. It was obvious to him that his life long friend and business parter had gone mad after his surgical sterilization. He lowered his voice to a whisper and tried to appeal to his nurturing side.

 

“Rhett. Rhett, I'm ok. What do you want?”

 

“I wish. I wish you could live with me. In my home.”

 

“Yeah? That would be- ugh, that would be nice. How about you let me up so we can drive to our homes, huh?”

 

“I don't wanna. I want you to be my family.”

 

“I am, man, we're brothers.”

 

“It's not enough.”

 

“What were you doing to my jacket?”

 

“I was rubbing it all over myself. Hnn, I'm sorry, I just want everyone to know you're protected.”

 

“That's- hhnng you're so heavy- that's kind of sweet.”

 

“I love you, Link.”

 

“Dude, you smell really strong. Sure you're not about to rut? You're growling at me.”

 

“I don't think so. I can never tell when I'm gonna. Maybe we should go home before this gets out of control.”

 

Link stroked his palms down Rhett's back.

 

“Lets take you home to your wife. She can take care of this for you.”

 

Rhett sighed and Link ignored the hot press of a curious nose sniffing at his neck, under his jaw and just below his ear.

 

“Come on, big guy. Papa's gotta get home.” Link smiled and pushed as hard as he could, forcing Rhett to rise from the couch and balance himself. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

 

“Ugh, sorry, man, I can control it. I'm being such a jerk.”

 

“Don't worry about it. Lets call it a retroactive social time out, huh, how about that?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Link noticed that Rhett's underarms were soaked with sweat as he moved his arms into his coat. His face was still flushed and his hair was damp. Rhett hardly showed pain and didn't like to fuss over discomfort.

 

“You ok?” Link steadied Rhett with a hand on his lower back. “Really?”

 

“I can't stop thinking about holding you down and not letting you go. It's kind of upsetting me. I don't wanna hurt you but gosh, it's hard to just act normal. I think something's going on, Link. Can you drive?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Link helped Rhett into the car. He looked miserable. His face was damp with sweat and he was slouched in the passenger seat with his legs spread wide.

 

“Ok. Just get comfy, Rhett. We'll be home in no time.” Link fastened his seat belt and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

It took five minutes for Rhett to moan openly start rubbing himself through his pants.

 

“Oh, gosh, Rhett, stop!”

 

“Fuck, Link, I need to go home, man.”

 

“We're- Jesus Christ! We're going home.” Link shielded his eyes from what was happening. “Stop it! I can't go any faster its a thirty zone!”

 

“I'm gonna suffocate.” Rhett growled and peeled himself out of his coat, unbuttoned his shirt and completely opened his fly.

 

Link tried to bat his hands away to stop Rhett's desperate divesting of clothes but with keeping an eye on the traffic and trying not to kill them both in a wreck, it was hard to stop him.

 

Rhett was growling almost constantly. His breath was loud and vocal. The car became much hotter and the air was so close Link felt himself sweat. The air-con did nothing but blow Rhett's musky scent all around the tight space.

 

“Please, Rhett, please don't put your-” Link whined and cringed as Rhett's hand slipped into his boxers and he started very obviously jerking it in his car. Their car. Their _company_ car!

 

“Link, I gotta. I can't help it, man. Nnngh, take me home, back to your place. I wanna show you something, I promise you'll like it.”

 

“If it's your dick I'm not interested.” Link tried to keep his eyes on the road. Hands at ten and two. Eyes forward. _Don't look at his dick, don't do it, you know he's not in control of himself._

 

“Just touch it, man.”

 

“Rhett, no!”

 

“Or touch yourself? For me? I won't tell anyone. Please, I can give it to you so good, I promise. I can make it so you'll love it. Make you mine, Link. Don't tell me you wouldn't like that. All mine, finally.”

 

Link swallowed and choked on his spit. This was by far the most humiliating thing he could think of for them to go through together. Rhett must have set himself off rubbing on Link's coat.

 

“Just think about your wife, man. She's waiting for you at home. Can you lay off until then? Please? Ten minutes is all I'm asking. I'm begging you, Rhett, please.”

 

“This car smells like you.” Was the only response, followed by Rhett rubbing his face into the head rest where Link's hair usually brushed against the upholstery. “Oh, fff-I'm gonna knot in my hand, Link. Is that what you want? I could be inside you right now, such a waste, I wanna shove-”

 

“Stop! Stop, Rhet, la la la la la la!! I can't hear you, lala la la haha!” Link sang and hummed as loudly as he could through Rhett's obscene language. Only a few minutes to go. Maybe he could just open the door and kick him out in the driveway. “Don't- Don't lick the chair you moron!”

 

“Ooh, baby, that's good.” Rhett's jerking was shaking the whole car. Link felt like his head was going to explode, he didn't think he could blush any harder.

 

Then Rhett came and he decided that his embarrassment was limitless.

 

They pulled up to Rhett's driveway and Link couldn't speak. Rhett's hands were covered in cum. His chest, his belly and even the dashboard were painted with filth. He had a goofy smile on his face and he was leaning over towards Link with affection in his eyes.

 

“Nnnh, Link.” He groaned.

 

“Fuck you, man. Get out of the car. Now.”

 

Rhett seemed disappointed but he pulled up his pants and buttoned his shirt. He wiped his jizz off the dash with his shirt sleeve and tugged his jacket over himself to hide the mess.

 

“I'm sorry, man.”

 

“Just get out. We can talk tomorrow.”

 

Rhett shut the door and just stood there like a kicked puppy. Link refused to look over at him as he drove away.

 

“God fucking damn it, Rhett!” Link bashed the stirring wheel with his palm and readjusted his hard on in his jeans, resigned to a frustrated ride home in a car that stank of alpha bodily fluids and desperate need.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is a puppy dog of a man and Link knows what's best for them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from archionblu:
> 
> I'd love to see how rhett deals with the aftermath, how or if he explains to his wife, and if link remains uncomfortable or is he hiding from his own feelings/want for rhett b/c it was never allowed/an option before b/c he's beta?
> 
> Thanks bb <3

 

 

 

Rhett had problems. Well, two problems.

 

Link Neal and a hormone imbalance.

 

At work, during time they spent researching info for the show, the way Link sat with his ass in his chair and one foot braced against the desk haunted Rhett. He acted so relaxed and assured that his whole being infused the room and sucked the vulnerable air from Rhett's lungs.

 

His bare arms, the backs of his knees, the bristle of hair at the nape of his neck. Rhett had never felt such an uncontrollable spike in arousal around anyone but his wife when she'd been pregnant.

 

He could smell Link's used face wipes in the dressing room trash can. He sweated when Link chewed on a pencil. Link wore one of Rhett's sweaters, it swamped his lithe frame and the nod of recognition he received when link caught his eye while wearing it had Rhett running to the restroom to jerk it before he came in his pants like a degenerate.

 

He'd been masturbating every night after work as soon as he got home. His darling omega wife just rolled her eyes and let him get on with it at that point. Her affectionate condescension was comforting but the torture continued.

 

Link reminded Rhett he was an animal. They both were. He was considerate with his desire and when it had all come to a head he'd been weak and pathetic. Jerking off in their car while Link was driving had been dirty and underhanded. He hadn't meant to wait until Link couldn't escape the situation but it had just happened. Sometimes sex was just like that.

 

In the days after the event, Rhett had felt guilt as a glowing hot brand. Link's eyes followed him around their office, his presence still formed a tight fist in his gut.

 

“You can't pull that stuff with me again, man. That was too much.” Link gestured and emphasized his point with his hands as Link was often wont to do.

 

“You don't even have to say it, brother.”

 

“No. I do. You can't put that on me. I didn't know what was best for you. We could've both gotten in a lot of trouble. Don't try it again. I'll just leave you at work and go home next time.”

 

Rhett nodded and apologized with his hands deep in his pockets to hide the half boner Link's stern concerned voice had drawn from him.

 

He remained in sexual limbo for the week. The show was still fun to film and Rhett imagined throwing himself into his work would distract his mind from the way Link removed his wedding ring and played with it like one of those damn fidget toys.

 

Rhett had been concerned for his health, that maybe his feelings were a medical issue and his inability to stop himself thinking of Link this way was chemical.

 

He did some research ( _boopity-boop-boop)_ and found an alpha only forum. There were many stories about male sex drive spiking after a vasectomy and how uncomfortable it had been for the men in question.

 

Most of the men were talking about the stigma behind alpha sterilization and the way it was viewed by society as a whole. Rhett found this very intriguing of course but he was more interested in the personal nature of a few of the men's comments on the site:

 

_**BigAlpha** : ... it's nothing to be ashamed about but I've gotten really protective of my workmate. I work construction and I just can't take my eyes off him when we're on site. I'm afraid he's gonna hurt himself or he's not paying attention. This has been on my mind since the procedure..._

 

_**NotjustanAlpha** : My wife says I've been too close to her best friend since I got the snip :/ ..._

 

_**AlphaBettyspaggety** : Talking helps, any relationship requires communication. Work thru it or stay away from whoever is distracting you till you've got it together. I left my betawife for my new omega girlfiend and I'm not sayign it was the procceedure I'm just saying it did happen very quickly after I hadthe op..._

 

Rhett slammed his laptop shut as Link entered the office. Link rolled his eyes and sat down.

 

“Whatever you were doing, I don't care. I'm glad you're handling whatever's going on with you, man. You know, we can talk if you need to.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I know.”

 

“Chase took me aside yesterday and told me he was a little worried about you. I told him you're fine but he looked kind of uncomfortable.”

 

Rhett sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk.

 

“You should talk to me, Rhett. It's ok, I know you're feeling some things.”

 

“I'm feeling a lot of things.”

 

“Yeah, like what?” Link drew his chair closer to Rhett's desk. His thighs braced as he rolled forward and Rhett tried not to notice the way his stupid tight jeans pulled over his crotch.

 

“I'm, well, Link, I'm real horny.”

 

Link chuckled. “I know, brother.”

 

“It's real bad. I don't wanna creep you out. I just never really gave in to some thoughts I had before, just brushed 'em off and carried on. Now though, it's too much.”

 

“I'm just worried about you. Think about your blood pressure, man.”

 

Rhett snorted and shook his head.

 

“If I'm doing something to lead you on or like, flirting with you,” Link put his hand up to halt Rhett's retort, “no, let me finish. If there's anything I can do to make it easier on you, you gotta tell me.”

 

Rhett swallowed hard. What could he say?

 

“Everything about you is torturing me. It's not your fault. There's really nothing you can do. I appreciate it though. Thanks.”

 

“So what, we just don't hang out until you've got this under control? What if it never goes away, Rhett? I lose my best friend?”

 

“I just, I need to wait it out.”

 

“I've been waiting. Catching you humping my coat was one thing, being suffocated and” Link lowered his voice, “and being front row at your jerk off session was a whole 'nother thing entirely.”

 

Rhett blushed. Hearing Link whisper so sweetly was sacrilege. The hair on Rhett's arms stood on end. Being humiliated wasn't something he'd really been _into_ but if it was Link, he was very pleased to be subjected to it.

 

“Yeah, that was pretty gross of me.”

 

“It wasn't gross. Well, yeah, it was but what could I have done? What can I do now?”

 

“Ha, like you'd be willing to help me.”

 

Link raised his eyebrows and tiled his head.

 

Rhett's eyes bugged out and he stared in dumb fear and disbelief.

 

“Listen. I know there's Alphas out there who, you know, service people who need that kind of thing.” Link's adorable half lisp on the word _service_ had Rhett's knuckles gripped white on the edge of the desk. “And we're more than brothers, more than friends. If it's something you need, I'm not saying I'm ready to do anything too rough or, well, I'm just asking what would you _want_ , Rhett?”

 

Rhett hid his face in his shaking hands. He could feel his cock leaking in his boxers. He'd been ignoring the problem well since Link came in but now he was aching just looking into Link's eyes, he was so desperate to help.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I'm not ready for that.”

 

Rhett all but wailed gruffly into his hands.

 

“Come on, man.” Link laughed and pulled Rhett's hands away from his face. He gasped when Rhett switched it up and held Link's hands firmly down against the table.

 

“Don't tempt me, Neal.”

 

Link shivered.

 

“If you tell me what you need, I'll think about it.”

 

“I want you. With me. Want you to sleep next to me so I can keep you close. Want to have you wear my clothes. Not just my sweater. My underwear, my socks. Use my toothbrush, drink from my mug, sleep in my bed.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I have to be with you. I want, I want to make you feel good, Link.” Rhett shuddered, it was so hard to say it but it felt so good to hold Link's hands and tell him his most ridiculous desires.

 

“Well, that's not so bad.” Link whispered. “Not sure how I feel about the toothbrush thing, though.”

 

“I wanna fuck you.”

 

“Ok, there it is.”

 

“I do, Link. I'm sorry, man I just feel it in my heart. I want to move you around and wrestle like we used to. Want to have my hands all over you.” Rhett squeezed Link's hands in his own. “Want you to touch me.”

 

Link sighed and wriggled his hands free. Rhett hung his head. Then, the sound of rolling wheels told of Link's approach and he felt hands on his face, lifting his chin, their eyes met.

 

“Its ok. I know that must have been hard for you, man. We can work something out, I just needed to know what was going on. I'm sorry you're going through this.” Link pet Rhett's beard gently, coaxing a wild animal. “Maybe there are some things that we can do to ease you through.”

 

Link's soft strokes turned into firm scratches through his beard and Rhett all but groaned. His eyes rolled in his head and he leaned into the feeling.

 

“That's nice, huh?” Link smiled. “You like that?”

 

“Yeah.” Rhett breathed. “You have good hands.”

 

“How about here?” Link's fingers moved up into Rhett's hair and he scratched in small circles.

 

“Hhnnh.” Rhett's moans rumbled up from deep in his chest. “S'good, Link.”

 

“See, this isn't so weird. You like this, I like this, we can compromise.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Link smirked and planted a soft little kiss at Rhett's temple.

 

He growled and grabbed at Link's waist and they both chuckled as their little tussle fell to the floor and they wriggled around in a frenzy.

 

“Stop! Haha, stop, Rhett! Hahah, aah!”

 

“C'mere, you!” Rhett bellowed. He grabbed for Link again and pinned him to the floor. “This is what I want. God I just wanna-” Rhett braced his legs on either side of one of Link's thighs and dragged his clothed cock up and down it.

 

“Woah! That's your dick! Rhett, wait!”

 

“God, Link, please.” Rhett hid his face in Link's neck and Link could feel his wet breath in his ear. “Let me, let me, let me.”

 

“Jesus, Rhett, you're like a dog in heat. Calm down. Get up. _Get u_ _p!_ ” Link kicked and elbowed and shoved until Rhett was sat back on his haunches.

 

Link huffed his breath back and pushed his hair from his face. He straightened his glasses.

 

“This can't happen like this.” He stood and looked down at Rhett. He spoke again when he'd grounded himself. “If you wanna get off like that, I can make it happen.”

 

Rhett's mouth hung open.

 

“You're not taking me like an omega. I'm a beta, Rhett and I'll tell you what's best for you. Best for us both.”

 

Link strode to the door, closed it, locked it and returned to standing with Rhett at his feet.

 

“Here.” Link braced himself back against the desk. “Here.” He spread his legs. “If you wanna hump my leg and do it that way, go ahead.”

 

Rhett shuddered and stood. Was he willing to do this? Was he desperate enough to rub off on his best friend's leg like an animal?

 

You bet your ass he was.

 

“ _Gentle_.” Link warned as Rhett approached.

 

“Link.” Rhett sighed as he rested his head on Link's shoulder.

 

It was slow and cautious. Rhett gripped Link's hips and moved him up half on the desk. Link's foot was still on the ground so he was still kind of in charge.

 

“It's ok.” Link stroked the back of Rhett's neck. “Go ahead. I'm not gonna judge you. Just do what you need to do. I'm here.”

 

Rhett could feel tears gather in his eyes as he pushed his erection against Link's body. He ground his cock along the wrinkles in Link's jeans and the sensation filled him with both tension and hesitant relief. The way Link smelled. His warmth through their clothes.

 

Being accepted so openly and honestly by a man he truly felt love for, in many ways, took Rhett's breath. He growled and grunted as his zip dug into his skin.

 

“Oh, here, lemme help you, buddy.” Link reached down between them and unzipped Rhett's jeans like it was nothing, with a smile. “There, that's better, huh?”

 

Rhett nodded and shifted so his cock was a tent in his grey boxers.

 

They both looked down, then their eyes met and they cuddled close. Link's arm still clung steady behind Rhett's neck.

 

“Go ahead.” Link whispered.

 

Rhett nudged his cock against Link's hip and they both chuckled.

 

Each of Rhett's thrusts felt staccato in the silence of the empty office. Dust motes drifted in the golden light beaming through slats in the blinds. Sounds from traffic outside hardly entered their minds above the friction of their clothes. Each breath taken and shared like the first time they had sang together.

 

“Nnh, that's good, Rhett. That feels good, huh?”

 

Rhett nodded and jerked Link against his body as he bucked.

 

“Nh, that's it. Keep going.” Link assured him. “You're doing good. I'm ok.”

 

Rhett started to pant into Link's ear. He kissed his neck and wrapped his arms tightly around Link's middle.

 

“Hm, it's ok, buddy.” Link rubbed Rhett's back. “Just let go, you can c-cum whenever you need to.”

 

“Aaugh, God, Link.” Rhett snarled and worked his hips faster into Link's.

 

“Hmhm, you're nothing to be afraid of, I know, you're like a puppy dog, aren't you, big guy.”

 

Rhett growled and felt his back start to sweat as his knot began to thicken and become uncomfortable. He hissed through his teeth and had to shove a hand down into his pants to squeeze at it.

 

“You ok? You need to stop?” Link asked, nudging his glasses back up into place.

 

Rhett shook his head and looked appropriately embarrassed. Link wouldn't take it.

 

“Come here. I can, I'll do that.” Link awkwardly took a hold of Rhett through his boxers and held him tightly in his hand. “Like that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you got it. Oh, you got it, Link.” Rhett bit his bottom lip and his beard bristled against Link's cheek. “I'm gonna finish. I mean, I'm gonna cum soon. Don't, fuck I need a little.”

 

“What?” Links eyes danced between Rhett's, intent on seeing this through. “Tell me.”

 

“I wanna be inside you, Link.”

 

“Oh, haha, don't pull that one on me. I'm not that easy.” Link smirked and squeezed at Rhett's knot but his smile fell when Rhett gasped like he'd been punched in the gut. “Oh, God.”

 

“ _Baby._ ”

 

“Ha, yeah, if you like.” Link watched Rhett's face intently. His eyes were shut tight, his nose scrunched up, his teeth bared. If anyone else had seen such a huge man make that face, they'd think they were in trouble. Link knew better, this was Rhett suffering. “You need me to move my hand?”

 

Link let go of his tight grip and squeezed Rhett's length from the root. Rhett wailed like it burned him but then Link was bowled over onto his back, legs in the air, arms flailing as Rhett humped him over the desk and held him down.

 

Link felt Rhett bite his shirt collar and tug at it with his sharp little teeth. He gave a few wet grunts and then Link felt dampness through his shirt over his belly.

 

The office was quiet again. Link swallowed and stroked the back of Rhett's hair.

 

“You ok, Rhett?” Link whispered.

 

Rhett nodded and his arms tightened around Link's body.

 

“This is nice but I need to move. Your, uh, knot is diggin' into me and your, well, your sperm is soaking into my shirt.”

 

Rhett's hips gave another jerk and they both groaned.

 

“Don't talk like that, man.” Rhett's voice was rough.

 

“Get up, buddy.”

 

Rhett blinked like he'd just woken as they righted themselves. He tucked his dirty boxers into his jeans but he was clearly still sporting something that needed to be handled gently.

 

“Sit down, man. Take it easy.” Link pointed to Rhett's chair and Rhett went.

 

He sat gingerly and held a hand against his crotch. Link smiled and removed his shirt over his head. His glasses sat gently on the desk.

 

“Just a sec.” Link fished a shirt from the cupboard, he had a few in there on hangers, just in case.

 

Rhett snorted and Link frowned.

 

“What? I need shirts. We do so much -”

 

“I'm not judging you, I just, noticed your emergency shirts, that's all.”

 

“You're in no place to be judging me, Rhett.”

 

They were quiet for a few moments. Link put his glasses back on and shifted himself in his jeans.

 

“I mean, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I could do that again if you needed it.” Link nodded as he sat back at his own desk. “How long does that thing take to calm down?”

 

“Takes a little while.” Rhett nodded, eyes still sleepy. “Haven't knotted like that since the operation.”

 

“Procedure.” Link corrected.

 

“Yeah. That.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Link's curiosity was genuine.

 

“I'll let you take a closer look if you like.” Rhett rumbled.

 

“Hey.” Link grinned. “You're hopeless.”

 

“Helpless.”

 

“Come on, now. That was good, wasn't it?”

 

“It was good, Link. Thank you.”

 

“Woah. Ok. Don't have to thank me.”

 

“Well I didn't repay the favour.”

 

“I don't need that, kind of thing, from you.” Link cleared his throat.

 

Rhett nodded.

 

“I like cuddling close to you, though. I could do that pretty often, if I'm honest.”

 

“I'd love to.” Rhett smiled and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “We could be cuddle buddies. Maybe this weekend?”

 

“Sounds nice. Like a sleep over, like when we were kids.” Link smiled. “Just with more humping, I guess.”

 

“Would you like that? Would you let me?”

 

“I don't know, Rhett. I guess we'll have to find out.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cuddle date at Link's house gets kind of intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (not beta read)

 

 

 

\---

 

“I didn't think you'd come over so quick, brother.” Link held the door open for Rhett to come inside.

 

“Everyone's out?” Rhett asked as he heard the door shut.

 

“Yeah. Everyone's out.”

 

Rhett didn't ask, he just put his arms around Link and breathed him in. The entryway to Link's home was bathed in mellow afternoon light. It had been hot and Rhett had enjoyed the day walking Barbara, taking his mind off of what the two of them had done together but he found that he just couldn't wait to fall into Link's arms again.

 

“OK big fella.” Link patted Rhett's back. “Come on, I got something to show you.”

 

“Mhm?” Rhett didn't budge, just snuggled in closer.

 

“Come on, man.” Link laughed. “I been thinking about what you told me. About how you wanted to be close for a while?”

 

Link waggled his eyebrows and Rhett let go, excited that he may get exactly what he wanted for what seemed like the first time in his life.

 

Link led the way, bathed occasionally in the orange glow of sunset as he passed large windows, his socked feet creaked on the floorboards as he ascended the stairs.

 

Here, Rhett hesitated.

 

“Come on, it's OK. I don't plan on doing anything intense today. I promise.” Link called down from the top of the stairs.

 

Rhett took a brave breath and followed.

 

“In here.” Link's voice was a touch softer than it had been a few moments ago. He looked bashful about whatever they were about to see. “Come on. I got something I think you might enjoy.”

 

The door opened into the spare room. Rhett had seen it before. Spent a good few night in here when he'd been too full of beer and pizza to make the drive home.

 

“Link.” Rhett took a deep breath and almost wobbled on his feet. The room seemed to be steeped in _Link_. The air was thick with the smell of Link's clothes, his hair, his skin.

 

“I've been taking naps in here, since you told me you liked the idea of being closer to me.” Link followed Rhett inside and closed the door. The light curtains were drawn, letting soft light pass through into the space.

 

“I didn't clean up in here, like, at all. So all of those blankets in the hamper, all used and ready for you to do your thang. You know. Alpha stuff.”

 

Rhett's hair seemed to puff up somehow, he looked fluffy and excited as he lunged for Link, lifting him up in an all embracing hug and swinging him around.

 

“Woah! Rhett!”

 

Link was put down gently and Rhett didn't need to speak. He just turned and opened the hamper, pulled out armfuls of slept-in blankets and pillows so he could stuff his face into them and breathe deep.

 

Link heard rough groans and a gravel-ish purrs from Rhett's chest. That stopped after a moment. Rhett dragged the lump of softness over to the bed where he dumped it and spread it out before returning to the wicker hamper for more.

 

“This was a good idea.” Rhett enthused with round eyes. “I like this a lot.”

 

“I'm glad, buddy. I know you have those nesting instincts and I just thought, well, gosh why not indulge you a little. I know it's not the most ideal situation for either of us but I can try to give you the next best thing.”

 

“Get in here.” Rhett had piled up the fabrics, some furry, some fluffy, some just plain cosy and soft, into a veritable burrow for Link. “Here, I made space.” He patted the centre of the pillow fort, waiting patiently at the edge of the bed.

 

Link climbed up onto the bed and Rhett put a hand on his arm to halt him.

 

“Take off your shirt. Please?”

 

Link met Rhett's gaze and smiled. He shrugged off his shirt over his head and handed it to Rhett, who immediately held it to his nose with both hands and sniffed.

 

“You're kind of ridiculous, you know that?” Link chuckled as he wiggled down into his nest, he shimmied his body so the blankets would naturally curled and clung close. “Mmmmh.”

 

Rhett was struck by what he saw when Link was settled. He was looking down on his beautiful best friend. His hair was soft, due to the lack of product in it. From that, Rhett presumed Link had recently showered. He was half on his front, face to the thin bright curtains. His expression was soft, it was clear he felt at ease. His arms wrapped around a big fluffy pillow, his eyes half closed, his bare chest pressed down into the covers.

 

“Gosh, Link, you really like it?”

 

“I'm so cosy.” Link mumbled. “I could sleep here. Really, I could.” Link removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table.

 

“Can I, can I join you?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Link looked over his shoulder and held up the edge of a blanket for Rhett. “Get under here.”

 

Rhett removed his own shirt and shoes in a flash, almost diving into the nest and wrapping his arms around Link's middle.

 

“I'm always the little spoon.” Link complained.

 

“It suits you.” Rhett murmured. He nuzzled lightly into the back of Link's shoulder.

 

“You can spoon me all you like, I'm not going anywhere, man.”

 

Rhett pulled Link's body back against him. He tried to block it out but the way Link's behind fit against his hips was heavenly.

 

“Ooh, Link.”

 

“Easy, now. We're just cuddling. I'm fine with that. Don't be getting any ideas.”

 

“Your body is just, so.” Rhett shook his head and growled into Link's hair. “You smell so good.”

 

“I didn't use any shower gel in the shower, so I mean, I don't know if I even smell of anything to you. You're probably just keyed into omega scents, right? I can't go into heat, just have my own natural smell when I sweat. I jerked off in here a few days ago, maybe you can smell that on the sheets?”

 

Rhett made a pained noise and Link could feel him shift away a little.

 

“What? You OK?” Link gripped Rhett's hand, the one that was stroking slowly over his hairy chest.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“What? You got a boner from me just talking about jerking it? You are a lost cause, man.”

 

“What were you thinking about?” Rhett dared in a whisper.

 

“Hmhm, really?” Link sighed. “Few things. Thinking about my wife, for one. Thinking about you a little bit, if I'm honest.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Rhett nudged his nose behind Link's ear.

 

“Yeah. Thinking about what a pain in the ass you are.”

 

Rhett grumbled.

 

“And how it felt to have power over you, when we were in the office together. I liked it.”

 

“I liked it too.” Rhett stretched his back out, his legs dangled over the edge of the bed.

 

Link looked down, Rhett was wearing GMM socks. Link wiggled his feet.

 

“You wanna, want me to feel good, right, Rhett?”

 

Rhett nodded.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yeah, anything, Link.”

 

“Take off my socks.”

 

Rhett tilted his head but sat up regardless. He pinched the top of Link's right sock and whipped it off. Then did the same with the left and of course, they went straight up to Rhett's nose.

 

“Ew, dude!” Link swiped at his shoulder but didn't stop him.

 

Rhett's eyelids fluttered and his eyes crossed in comical bliss. Link 's eyes flicked down to his crotch. Rhett had worn soft sweat pants, in accordance with Link's request that he wear something like Pjs. Link could clearly see his hard on through the grey fabric.

 

“Ok, gimme those.” Link snatched them and stuffed them down into the blankets. “I've been thinking about it and I think I could handle a foot rub.”

 

Rhett's eyes drifted shut and he seemed to float down onto the bed like a feather, reclining next to Link's feet to just looking at them for a while.

 

It was quiet in the room, the gentle breeze from the window kept it fresh and comfortable. Birds sang in the distance, cars passed on the main road, everything felt calm and easy.

 

“Can I touch you, now, Link?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Link propped his head up on a pillow to watch.

 

Rhett only touched with his finger tips at first. He placed his big warm hand around Link's right foot and rubbed at the sole with his thumb.

 

“I'll try not to tickle.” Rhett rumbled as he sat up, kneeling on the lumped up duvets. He lifted both of Link's feet into his lap. “I'll start gentle, I've got you.”

 

Link raised his eyes to the ceiling and smiled.

 

Rhett's hands were great. He took a foot in each hand and tentatively ran his thumbs up and down the undersides with equal pressure.

 

“Nnh, that's nice, Rhett.”

 

“Did this when Jessie was pregnant. She loved it.”

 

Link wasn't sure being compared to a pregnant omega was appropriate but if that's where Rhett's mind was and it meant more foot rubbing, he could probably put up with it.

 

“Just don't, don't!” Link yanked his feet away. “Not the one next to the big toe, you know I hate that.”

 

“Ok, sorry.” Rhett breathed and started to rub with firm strokes down the sides of Link's feet, one at a time. He squeezed at the top of Link's foot and heard a satisfying pop.

 

“Oh, yeah, that's weird but it feels good, man. Keep going. Do the other one, like that.”

 

Rhett firmly squeezed and tugged on the top of Link's left foot but couldn't make it pop like the other one.

 

Rhett pushed and kneaded into Link's shapely feet to earn a few good groans. Link seemed to react vocally when Rhett worked some friction into his skin. The idea sent Rhett's mind into over drive and he watched Link's face contort in pink, indulgent pleasure as the massage continued. Link's lips were damp, he took his bottom lip between his teeth and let it go slowly. The little noises of joy coupled with sighs of release he made went straight to Rhett's gut.

 

Rhett cleared his throat and one of Link's eyes flicked open.

 

“What's up?” Link smirked.

 

“I'm pretty hard.” Rhett admitted. He shifted his hips. “S'getting uncomfortable.”

 

“Mmh.” Link twisted to open the bedside draw and brought out a little tube of lotion. “Here.”

 

He tossed it into Rhett's lap and nodded.

 

“You've done a pretty good job. You deserve a reward. Go ahead.” Link sank back into the pillows and put his hands behind his head.

 

Rhett flipped the cap on the lotion and didn't even think about it, just started to slather Link's feet with the cream. The visual was indecent enough without the filthy squelch sounds it made when Rhett started to work it in. The slip of his fingers between Link's toes was tight and felt dirty and oh so good.

 

Without asking, Rhett pulled down the elastic waist of his sweat pants and stroked his dick with his left hand as he thumbed the bottom of Link's foot with his right. He was looking down with such adoration that Link blushed. The lotion made everything slippery and perfect.

 

“Goodness, Rhett.” Link threw an arm over his eyes, the picture was too much. “That's so indecent.”

 

“Sorry. I just, I need to feel you.” Rhett crossed his long legs under himself and pulled Link's feet into his lap.

 

“Oh, Gosh. Oh, gosh, Rhett!” Link covered his face with his hands. He felt Rhett's hands squeeze his feet together and then something blunt and hot, slippery and thick pushed through where his feet met.

 

“Oh, Link.”

 

Link dared not look down the bed, what would it look like? Rhett's big cock passed across his skin, what would his face look like? It was shameful, really, to let some big alpha have his way like that but Link couldn't help it. He was a doer, a helper, an enabler. He cared. He always cared.

 

“Rhett, can I look? I'm gonna look.” Link peeked through his fingers and saw Rhett's skin flushed blotchy up his chest, his neck and across his face. Even his ears were burning. “Oh, goodness.”

 

Link looked down at the main event and gasped. The rose pink head of Rhett's cock was dripping pre-cum and a lot of it was rubbing into Link's feet along with the lotion.

 

“Is that, is that good, Rhett? You look good. You look kinda sexy.”

 

“Jesus, Link.” Rhett's hips were bucking against the bed. His ass was lifting up off the bed as he thrust through Link's feet. He moved in long strokes, clearly savouring even this precious small amount of contact.

 

Rhett couldn't ignore it this time. He watched Link's face, looked down at his crotch and snarled at what he saw.

 

“Touch yourself.” Rhett demanded.

 

“No, no man I don't need it.” Link shook his head, face still hidden behind his hands.

 

“Link. I can see how hard you are. It turns me on. I wanna see it. Show me how you like to touch yourself.”

 

“I'm, I'm embarrassed.” link covered his crotch with the corner of a blanket. “This is for you. I don't wanna.”

 

Rhett pressed the bottom of Link's left foot to his dick and ground down against it with a groan. He lifted Link's right foot up and up and up until his big toe was close enough to his mouth that he could give it a swipe with his tongue.

 

The resulting jerk of Link's body was very gratifying.

 

“Gosh darn it, Rhett!”

 

Rhett's firm grip on Link's foot didn't cease. He took Link's toe into his mouth and sucked. They both groaned and Rhett saw Link's hand push down against his crotch under the duvet.

 

“That's good, huh?” Rhett rumbled. “You like it.”

 

“Nng, Rhett.” Link turned his face from side to side, hiding it in the pillows as Rhett licked and sucked his way down to the sole of his foot. His beard tickled and his tongue was hot and wet and slippery. “I can't, it's good, yeah, its so good.”

 

Rhett rubbed Link's foot against his cock a few more times and shifted gingerly. Link was wary of where hands and feet were going but it seemed all Rhett wanted to do was lie down.

 

“Not stopping. Gonna make this good for you, Link.”

 

Link's eyes were half lidded. He watched Rhett lie on his back with Links feet up on his chest so they were top to tail. There was no warning, Link just felt his pants being lowered, more lotion being poured between his thighs and then Rhett's cock passed through his legs and both of his feet were being lavished with kisses.

 

“Rhett.” Link felt that was the only word left in his mouth. He pulled at his hair. It was burning. It was too hot. He hadn't ached like this in a long time. Something about Rhett's absolute disregard for how filthy and depraved sucking on toes was drove Link wild.

 

He'd never really felt _wild_ with desire before, say for maybe a few occasions when he was still a young man.

 

Link felt Rhett's thrusts get rougher. He could feel the backs of his thighs slapping Rhett's hips, jerking him around. Almost like they were really fucking.

 

Rhett growled and Link felt teeth against his smaller toes. He wailed and gave in, he couldn't keep his hands off any longer. He rubbed at his hard on through his briefs. It was so hot and stuffy with all the blankets and pillows, Rhett's body was warm and the wet friction between his legs was too much.

 

He felt trapped and completely safe all at once. His pants made his escape impossible but that only made him more excited, to be an object of pleasure, to be not so in control but to still be _in charge_.

 

“More, in your mouth, use your mouth.” Link moaned and shuddered.

 

Rhett was deep in the zone, his arms wrapped around Link's legs, humping wildly and drooling all over Link's feet. Surrounded by Link's scent and his skin, it was heaven.

 

Watching Link rub himself off was almost as good for Rhett as fucking his thighs. He'd started outside his boxers but somewhere along the line Link's hand had crept underneath to stroke and tug at himself, his mouth agape, his eyes rolling, hair damp with sweat.

 

“Rhett, I'm gonna cum!” Link said it almost like a warning.

 

Rhett growled and sucked Link's big toe and the one right next to it. He wriggled and waggled his short wet tongue between them in his mouth and didn't let up, even when Link jerked and pulled and writhed against his grip and his body rolled in a long, beautiful shudder.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Link arched and bucked against the bed, squeezing himself in his underwear, staining it filthy with a warm puddle of cum that seeped through the fabric. His breathless groaning urged Rhett on.

 

“I'm gonna cum, too. Make you mine.”

 

Link looked down, Rhett was panting and snarling at the foot of the bed. He let go of Link's feet, though he still nuzzled into them. He gripped Link's thighs and pushed them together, working in a few more frantic, delicious thrusts of his hips before Link felt a rush and a burst of hot wetness erupt over his sensitive skin.

 

Rhett wailed and rocked his hips through his orgasm. Cum clung to Link's thighs and Rhett angled himself so that globs of spunk would splatter over his underwear, across his crotch.

 

“Subtle.” Link croaked.

 

Rhett dragged himself up and over Link's body. He flopped down heavy in a heap between Link's legs and squished his belly up against Link's.

 

“Ew, dude, it's so slimy.” Link wheezed from under Rhett's body.

 

“Sssh.” Rhett nuzzled Link's nose and pushed his tongue into his mouth without preamble.

 

Link grunted and shoved at Rhett's chest.

 

“I don't mind you smothering me but I didn't say anything about kissing.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“S'okay. Just ask first.” Link swallowed. “I bet this room stinks.”

“Mmmh yeah it does.” Rhett wriggled down further into Link and the blankets. “You can't smell it?”

 

“I smell cum and lotion, that's about all I can smell.”

 

“Yeah, s'good ain't it.”

 

“We're a filthy mess, Rhett.”

 

Rhett sniffed and nodded.

 

“We gotta get up and shower.”

 

“No! Not yet!” Rhett wrapped Link in his arms. “I'm dead.”

 

“What- no you can't-” Rhett pushed his body down over Link. “Uurrgh, Rhett, haha, no!”

 

“What? I'm dead. There's nothing I can do.”

 

“Please- aaaah! Rhett, I can't breathe, you idiot!”

 

They both laughed, exhausted and tussled in their combined filth until Link threw Rhett off and took a deep breath.

 

“There. Don't try that again. I'll kick you out of bed, ok?” Link warned.

 

Rhett smirked, _yeah right._ He rested his head down against the pillows, stroked Link's neck, just below his ear and made a wistful sound.

 

“Don't even think about it, bo.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“I see that look in your eye. You're thinking of something very wrong and very stupid. Even more stupid than the usual ideas that pass through that tiny hormone crazed mind of yours.”

 

“A guy can fantasize, can't he?”

 

“No.”

 

Rhett closed his eyes and brought up a dreamy smile.

 

“Hey.” Link tugged Rhett's ear. “Stop that.”

 

“Uh uh. In my mind, I can do whatever I like.”

 

“No, you can't, Rhett. Stop.”

 

“You look so good with a scar like that. Just under your shirt collar. Everyone would know you were mine.”

 

“Well, I'm not. An' I never will be. So get it out of your head and don't go gettin' no ideas.”

“Maybe you put on a little weight, 'cos I'm treating you so good. Dressed all nice in clothes I'd buy for you. Maybe even showing a little, a few month along already.” Rhett drawled.

 

“You're sterile, Rhett, same as me.”

 

Rhett opened his eyes and sighed.

 

“This was good, though?” Link asked. He fiddled with a tag on a blanket.

 

“This was very good, Link. I'm glad you enjoyed it too.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah it was good, huh.” He smiled and wiggled down into the bed, into Rhett's arms. “Lets do this again next weekend.”

 

“Mm, I'd really like that.”

 

“You can ask for anything, you know. I won't judge you. I can say no, I'm a grown man.”

 

“That you are.” Rhett pulled Link close.

 

“Got anything in mind?” Link asked.

 

“Maybe a little something.”

 

Rhett raised an eyebrow and rubbed Link's belly with one big warm hand.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like to go camping?

 

 

 

The patchy ground was not dry. They had set down their tent regardless.

 

Link hid around the side of the car to hide what he was doing. The bottle said it could take up to forty five minutes for anything to happen.

 

He had read the bottle when it arrived in the mail.

 

_**Omegazone Stimulant Supplement** – Contains Lordoside – May cause swelling, itching, fever, hallucination, nausea, aggression, depression, vomiting, sexual dysfunction, excessive salivation, hair loss, tinnitus – Keep out of reach of children –  Not to be used by the pregnant or the elderly_

 

“What are you talking about? Link, what did you do?”

 

“I only used a little bit, it's just a stimulant it's not gonna hurt me. What?”

 

“You fucking moron.” Rhett's beer cold fingers clutched Link's shirt and shoved. “You don't know what's in that phony shit. It could be poison.”

 

“I wanted to surprise you. I want to be what you need.” Link's eyes flicked back and forth between Rhett's, he looked for a tell that would let him know where the joke was hidden in his friend's tone. “It wasn't cheap stuff, man. And I put on some pheromone, too. Its supposed to, you know, turn you on.”

 

There was no humour in the dark shadow of his face. Silhouetted by their camp fire Rhett was a still black ghost.

 

“You're freaking me out, man. Come on. I'll just wash it off in the river.” Link lifted from his chair and held his arms out wide to the side. “See!” He bellowed as he approached the water's edge. “It's gonna be fine.”

 

Link crouched and splashed his neck, where he had sprayed most of the Omega-Heat pheromone spray, with cool, clear water. The sun had dipped behind the horizon, borrowed twilight refracted inside Link's lenses. He rubbed his hands together beneath the water and rubbed his neck dry with his shirt.

 

He felt a little itch. Just under his ears. That was probably normal, he reasoned, it said on the bottle that was a side effect. His fingers tingled. Probably just the cold water on his skin.

 

Link's hands trembled but that was nothing new. He felt something hot happen in his body but it was warm out, he had been sat by a fire, that would explain the soaked sweat patches under his arms. It would also explain why he smelled like a fire pit, it was everywhere. He shook his hands in the water, he had to get the smell of fire off. He needed his skin to be clean and fresh.

 

Rhett's hands squeezed him hard at two points from behind. High on his shoulder and low on his hip large fingers dug in and pushed.

 

Link could hear deep breaths drawn through Rhett's nose and out at his ear.

 

Nocturnal creatures made their calls and chirrups in the safety above the treeline. Bats defied physics as they made to dive bomb moths around their heads.

 

Link's glasses splashed and sunk to the silt. Rhett's legs forced Link forward into deeper water.

 

“Rhett!” Link struggled to remain upright to steer them both clear of treading on his glasses. The line drawn for awkward fun between buddies and uncertainty was stretched transparent.

 

“You're heavy.” Link said as he stumbled and Rhett's large hands dunked him below the surface.

 

Water crested high as they tussled. Rhett was all alpha, no matter how determined Link had been to keep up all his life. The pretence of playful rough housing wore off and Link elbowed and kicked, bit and scratched at six foot seven inches of artificially stimulated Rhett in early pheromone induced rut.

 

“Rhett!”

 

Night birds fluttered from their far off roosts.

 

Somehow, Link got hold of wet flannel shirt and heaved. He used his entire weight to topple them both. Link swallowed lake water and flailed his way back to land. He bit the dirt but managed to tumble up the bank of the lake, back to the fire.

 

Rhett splashed and mumbled a few frustrated sounds.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Link shook his head. Cold drops splattered in a hiss over the fire.

 

Link stepped back away from Rhett's approach. He had never feared Rhett for his size or his demeanour but the air was filled with all the horror stories Link had ever heard in the newspapers about Alphas and their crimes of passion.

 

“I'm a little dizzy.” He spoke loud and steadied himself.

 

“What were you planning? Away from our families, away from anyone who would know our faces. You know how I feel. You've been giving me what I want and you, you let me do things...wonderful things to you, Link.”

 

Link toed around the fire to put the blaze between Rhett and himself.

 

“You think you want me?” Link taunted. If Rhett wanted this to be a game, Link was all for it.

 

“I'm not playing around.” Rhett dashed forward but Link avoided it and kept his footing.

 

“You want some, big guy? How badly do you want me?”

 

“You know I want you, Link.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Wanna _mate_ you.” A dangerous growl malformed the word into a filthy slur.

 

Link shivered at Rhett's deep rumbles and the resonant, instinctual answer of a groan in his own throat.

 

He took a brave breath and pulled off his shirt.

 

Link fled. Into the dark. Into the forest.

 

The fire's crackle and spit disappeared, replaced by the sound of Link's own panting breath in his ears. The heavy beat of his heart. Link saw the forest, that he had thought empty, full of life.

 

Birds above, creatures of all sizes scuttled and flurried around tree trunks and under dying leaf matter beneath his feet.

 

He ran and ran and the running became a pleasure. His blood sang loud and alive in his skin. He could almost see it.

 

The wind rushed past and pleasured his skin. The adrenaline burn of being chased sang to him and he wanted it to go on forever.

 

The beat of his heart became the thunder of boots on unsteady ground behind him as Rhett caught up.

 

Being shirtless, gasping and desperate in the dark moon lit wood drew deep urges into his limbs.

 

Link turned and threw open his arms to receive Rhett's body as it slammed him to the ground.

 

Not at all embarrassed by the loud _Oof_ that punched out of his throat, Link immediately clawed and grabbed at Rhett's back.

 

Rhett had removed his shirt, also. Link liked that a lot.

 

A bit of a fight occurred despite the two bodies embraced both being fully willing to comply.

 

And despite wanting to give Rhett everything he could scrape from inside himself, Link managed to wriggle away. He twisted in Rhett's grip and slipped the snare.

 

Perhaps diving over a fallen tree had been a bad idea.

 

Link was caught, face up, over the log. Rhett's hands on his upper arms pinned him well to the rotted bark. His back felt grazed on the knots of wood below them.

 

“Got you, now.” Rhett laughed and squeezed Link in his arms.

 

“You got me.” Link assured. “You've always had me, Rhett.”

 

Rhett's body heaved and Link loved the pressure of his weight on his frame. Was he in rut? How could he tell?

 

“Are you in rut, Rhett?”

 

“I've got a boner from chasing you through the woods, Link. Pretty sure.” Rhett stuffed his nose into Link's neck and sniffed over and over. “Yeah, I'm kinda, struggling. Can't think much, man. Wanna fuck you though, that's what I'm thinking.”

 

The flush and squirm of his skin felt like too much. Link wanted to remove everything that was not human and burn it in their fire. He wanted to be bare and pressed against Rhett for the rest of his life.

 

“It's, I don't know, my ass feels weird.” Link laughed loud and exhausted.

 

“Your body's ready for me. Gosh, Link, you have the most dumb ass ideas. That stuff could'a hurt you. Don't want anything to hurt you.”

 

Kisses and licks and sucks all across Link's collar bones almost burned him.

 

“Rhett, lemme take off my pants and we can do this. Please.”

 

Rhett did not remove his eyes from Link's own as he wiggled out of his jeans and briefs and shoes in front of Rhett.

 

He stood bare and open to Rhett's eyes and Rhett chewed his lips like he was starved.

 

“You, now.” Link pointed.

 

Rhett looked like he belonged there in the forest. He removed his clothes with an air of pride. His body shone in the moon light. His eyes were bright and awake.

 

“I never, never done this, you know.” Link spoke into the dark.

 

“I know.” Rhett's reply was filthy and indulgent. “Lemme show you.”

 

Link's feet felt sensitive in the soil. He was sure he could feel bugs and beetles and centipedes scatter as he moved back and found the huge fallen trunk behind him again.

 

“Lemme kiss you.” Rhett whispered.

 

Fiery fingers licked up Link's body, up around his throat and into his hair. They kissed and it cast a veil of carnal gossamer over everything by which they were surrounded.

 

Link's fingers clutched at the crumbled bark and the bite of it beneath his nails inflamed him. Their bodies drew together and the vulnerable, gorgeous whimper that surged from Rhett's throat cut deep into Link's body.

 

“Turn around.” Rhett grumbled in Link's ear.

 

Link gasped, his stomach turned over and he let himself be guided.

 

He let his face lay on the dead flora beneath him, he noticed shimmering damp moss and shattered plates of fungus.

 

The first swipe of Rhett's tongue tickled. The second bled into a third and then there was constant warmth and wetness that soaked into his entrance. And he thought of it as such, an _entrance_. Something about the drug made him damp and itchy inside. He felt swollen and raw all down his centre, a burn that ached in his ass, it made his hole twitch and demand attention.

 

Pushed out for Rhett, his hips waved and rotated into the sweet satisfaction of a willing mouth.

 

Then a finger was pushed inside him and the sweet lap of Rhett's tongue got wetter for him.

 

It was sore and the burn woke him from his stupor for a few moments. Then he felt his body clench and there was nothing Link wanted more than several fingers and Rhett's cock deep inside.

 

“Now, Rhett.” Link's back arched deep and wanton.

 

But Rhett just licked and licked and used his fingers. Then he pulled out and Link felt a glob of saliva hit his hole. He was turned yet again. Rhett's mouth was open and his beard was wet and obscene.

 

Link's body was his to do with as he wished.

 

Up against their fallen tree, Rhett hefted Link's pale right leg, stretched impossibly to rest on the inside of Rhett's elbow. Like that, Link gave him complete access to his open, hungry body.

 

His orifices burned, every one keyed into Rhett's sounds and his movements. His scent in his nose, his panted breaths in his ears.

 

Rhett lined up and Link's body did not open like a beautiful flower as most omegas were wont to do. It was painful and sore and it took a few aching stuffed up jolts to adjust. But when he did it was agony not to feel Rhett's engorged, dripping length move inside himself.

 

“Move!” Link begged. “Please, move, Rhett, I need it.”

 

They rocked together. Rhett's huge body like the weight of a stubborn bull. Steam rose off them both and the earth clung to their feet and ankles as they stamped and churned together.

 

It was harsh. It was no sweet cuddling embrace on the spare bed or cautious humping in the privacy of the office. Link felt his back rubbed raw over flaked bark. Rhett heaved and yanked at Link's limbs, bit his mouth and forced him to give in with his larger body.

 

It was like being beaten. Rhett's body pounded against Link's and his slim frame took the battering as though it was a gift.

 

With a wet mouth, grit in his teeth and the taste of rust on his tongue, Link felt he was finally satisfied. Finally Rhett was being given what he had asked for. Together they were three legged and no longer all that human.

 

Link could not resist the instinct of his cresting vertebrae. He arched into Rhett's body and urged him to fuck harder.

 

There was a stubborn creak of bone as Link's leg was bent back into his chest and crushed under Rhett's weight.

 

A red light shone, the white milk light of the moon melted and whirled to nothing.

 

Rhett talked. Link could not make much out, something about children? Something about family? His ears felt full of decayed leaf matter and earth. His mouth to was caked with sweet vegetal tastes and his own iron blood. His arms oozed out of his shoulders as he fought to keep hold of the body he had joined with.

 

It was hard. His ass ached terribly and he needed to finish but not before Rhett.

 

"You're so strong, Link." 

 

In his heart, he likened it to bestiality. Two animals of the forest who had met by chance and decided to do this, to fuck instead of fight. Just as deadly, so much danger. It exhausted him to give up like that. He struggled against Rhett's body again, he twisted to make it feel just right.

 

And then Rhett wailed and Link felt his knot surge against his hole and his head flew back against the wood as it was shoved unceremoniously, unbelievably into him.

 

Rhett cried as Link's body became a snare of its own. Link knew he felt good from the inside, the cradle of his body a keen protection. Rhett had hidden himself inside and now he jerked, trapped, vulnerable, twitched and gleamed, sweat soaked.

 

Their bodies were stark white against the damp backdrop of the woods. Link had reached climax some time before Rhett and his cum was cold on his skin, across his belly, down his thigh.

 

When they came down, it took a while for Link to get used to the feel of Rhett's cum in his ass.

 

“You ok?” Rhett rasped. He had cried himself hoarse. “I hurt you.”

 

“Yeah.” Link groaned as Rhett let his leg down slow and steady. “Stiff.”

 

“Fuck, Link, this was crazy. You're crazy.”

 

“Yeah, looks like it.”

 

Rhett was between his legs and Link bent forward for kisses.

 

“How long before you're not, y'know, stuck in my ass like this.”

 

Rhett chuffed a laugh and swallowed hard.

 

“Little while.”

 

“Can we move?”

 

“Not much.”

 

Apologetic caresses cast up and down Link's rib cage. His snake skin gone cold in the dark, warmed up under Rhett's palms.

 

“Lift your legs around me.” Rhett pushed in close and got a hand under both of Link's thighs.

 

Like that, they embraced for a long time. Curled together in the dark of nature they out waited Rhett's insistent biologicality, his undying need to remain and stay locked with his mate.

 

_Mate._

 

Link had not thought of the word the entire time they had been coupled but he had sonic flashes of Rhett growling that sound to him in earnest over and over again.

 

A tingle and sting at his neck awakened him as Rhett shifted and the place he had occupied became empty and cold.

 

“You bit me?”

 

“No.” Rhett eased Link's legs down to the floor. “I didn't bite you. I promise.”

 

“Rhett, I have a bruise, I can feel it ache.”

 

There was an instant growl and Link was gathered into Rhett's arms.

 

“Sssh, I'm sorry.”

 

“S'okay.” Link muffled in Rhett's beard. “I know I shouldn't but I kinda like it.”

 

“Lemme help you get dressed. You're shaking.” Rhett bent to pick up Link's briefs and could hardly tear his eyes from the fluid that dribbled down Link's thighs.

 

“Rhett?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“My ass is on fire. Let's go back to the tent."

 

–

 

 


End file.
